PBUH
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Sebuah perbincangan hangat seorang ayah dengan putri kecilnya tentang shalawat. PBUH (Peace Be Upon Him/Shallahuallaihi wassalaam). Fic for Maulid Day. Islamic Content. AU. Enjoy reading :)


**_PBUH_**

.

.

.

 ** _Summary :_** Sebuah perbincangan hangat seorang ayah dengan putri kecilnya sebelum tidur. PBUH = Peace Be Upon Him. Fic for Maulid Day. Islamic Content. AU. Enjoy reading :)

 ** _Disclaimer :_** All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _Warning :_** Alur cepet, OOC, ide cerita mainstream, plot datar serta masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini. Sudah disebutkan di summary juga tentang **Islamic Content**. Tolong koreksi saya jika ada kesalahan fakta, penulisan atau apapun. Insya Allah akan segera diperbaiki. Jazakamulullah :)

 ** _A/N :_** Bismillahirrahmannirrahiim. Alhamdulillah… Kesampean juga publish fic ini setelah tertunda lama karna harus dirombak ulang :') Tapi jadinya telat deh. Gak pas hari Maulid publishnya T.T

Peace Be Upon Him = Shallahuallaihi wassalaamAlaihi salam. Gak nemu judul yang pas, jadi pake ini aja deh. Hehehe. Yowiss… Enjoy reading aja minna-san :)

Allahumma shalli 'alaa sayyidina Muhammad, wa 'alaa aali sayyidina Muhammad.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hima-chan…" Naruto mengetuk pintu merah jambu bermotif bunga-bunga kecil beberapa kali. Naruto tak ingin bersikap lancang– apalagi kepada anaknya sendiri.

Sekalian mengajarkan etika yang baik di dalam rumah, Naruto tetap mengetuk pintu, kendati pria itu bisa melihat jelas sosok putri kecilnya yang sedang duduk di tempat tidur lantaran pintu kamar Himawari setengah terbuka.

Didorongnya kenop pintu hingga pintu membuka seluruhnya begitu Himawari merespon panggilannya.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya pada Himawari seraya mengambil posisi duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sang anak– berusaha memberikan senyum terbaiknya yang tersisa di sela-sela rasa letih yang mendera.

"Belum, Yah. Aku masih ingin memperlancar hafalanku," jawab Himawari.

Raut wajah gadis kecil itu masih tampak berseri-seri, meski sang ayah telat pulang ke rumah hingga melewatkan makan malam bersamanya.

Sekejap saja, Naruto merasa beban di pundaknya menghilang, rasa lelahnya menguap dan kesedihannya sirna, tiap kali ia menatap wajah kedua buah hatinya– yang selalu mengingatkan Naruto agar senantiasa bersyukur kepada Allah SWT atas semua karunia yang dilimpahkan kepadanya.

"Waaah… Hafalan apa? Mau Ayah bantu?" Naruto membetulkan posisi duduknya– kini menghadap Himawari– lalu mengatur penerangan lampu meja di atas nakas agar lebih memudahkan penglihatannya dalam membaca huruf-huruf mungil Himawari.

"Menghafal nama dua puluh lima nabi dan rasul, Yah. Besok lusa, Shino-sensei akan menguji hapalan kami," suara Himawari terdengar lesu.

Naruto bisa memakluminya. Menurut Boruto, Shino Aburame merupakan guru _killer_ yang tak memiliki rasa toleransi.

"Anak itu pasti sudah menakut-nakuti adiknya tentang Shino," pikir Naruto.

Agaknya hal itu tak sepenuhnya salah, sebab jika tidak… Himawari pastinya tak akan cemas seperti itu.

"Baiklah… Ayah akan membantumu menghafal yaa," cetus Naruto.

Keceriaan kembali menghiasi wajah Himawari– menatap sang ayah dengan ekspresi kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap. Tak lupa menghaturkan ucapan terima kasih kepada _her number one hero_ yang selalu mendukungnya.

"Kakek pernah mengajarkan cara mudah menghafal nama nabi dan rasul." Naruto mengambil buku catatan Himawari dari pangkuan anak itu dan meletakkannya di nakas.

"Yakni dengan cara melagukannya, " katanya lagi.

"Dengarkan Ayah dulu, setelah itu kau ikuti yaa." Himawari mengangguk pelan– tampak mengerti dengan intruksi Naruto. Ia pun mendengarkan senandung ayahnya dengan seksama.

" _Ashsholaatu 'alannabi. Wassalamamu 'alarrosul. Wal ambiyaail mursaliin. Kulluhum… mukromun_ … _Selawat_ ke atas nabi. Sejahtera ke atas rasul. Nabi-nabi yang diutuskan. Mereka semua adalah mulia."

"Adam, Idris, Nuh, Hud, Sholeh... Ibrahim, Luth, Ismail… Ishaq, Yakub, Yusuf, Ayub… Syu'aib, Musa, Harun, Dzulqifli… Daud, Sulaiman, Ilyas, Ilyasa… Yunus, Zakaria, Yahya, 'Isa… _Wal aakhiru khotimul ambiyaa_ … Muhammad _al mushtofaa_."

" _Nawwir quluubana yaa Allah. Ka_ _qalbi rasuulika yaa Allah_. Terangkan hati kami yaa Allah, seperti hati rasulMu, yaa Allah."

Himawari terkesima mendengar senandung ayahnya karena Naruto bernyanyi dengan sepenuh hati.

"Suara Ayah bagus sekali!" Baru kali ini ia mendengar ayahnya bernyanyi seperti itu. Biasanya Naruto selalu mengelak menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun dan berdalih suaranya jelek.

"Eeh? Sungguh?" Naruto menggaruk rambut belakangnya, tersipu-sipu karena mendapat pujian dari putrinya sendiri.

"Hima-chan bisa menghafal lirik nama-nama nabi dan rasul saja. Tak perlu semuanya. Perlu Ayah ulangi lagi?" Himawari langsung mengiyakan, tak serta merta hanya karena ia belum mengingat iramanya dengan benar, tapi juga lantaran ingin mendengar ayahnya bernyanyi.

"Bolehkah aku merekam nyanyian Ayah? Agar aku bisa menghafalnya setiap saat tanpa merepotkan Ayah. Boleh yaa, Yah? _Please_ …" Kedua tangan memegang dagu, Himawari Uzumaki menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan memelas.

Siapa yang mampu menolak permohonan anak semanis Himawari? Tentu saja Naruto bukan salah satunya. Naruto malah hampir selalu mengabulkan permintaan Himawari. Syukurlah, putri kesayangannya itu tak pernah meminta yang aneh-aneh.

Mendapat persetujuan dari sang ayah, Himawari lantas mengambil sebuah _MP3 player touchscreen_ – hadiah ulang tahun dari kakeknya.

Himawari menyerahkan benda berbentuk persegi– dengan gantungan kunci berbentuk kepala kucing yang menghiasi pinggirannya dan stiker bunga bertuliskan namanya itu pada Naruto.

Naruto lalu menyalakan _player_ itu– berdeham sejenak, kemudian menyentuh ikon _record_ dan kembali menyanyikan lagu dua puluh lima rasul untuk Himawari.

Lagu yang berdurasi hampir tiga menit tersebut segera saja diberi judul _Daddy's Singing_ oleh Himawari dan berniat akan memamerkannya pada sang kakak. "Boru-nii pasti akan cemburu!"

"Terima kasih, Ayah!" Dipeluknya laki-laki yang tak pernah absen membangunkannya ketika _adzan_ Subuh mulai berkumandang untuk menunaikan _shalat_ berjamaah.

"Sama-sama, Sayang. Semoga kau cepat hafal yaa. Aamiinn," dikecupnya pucuk kepala Himawari dengan lembut.

Sang anak membalasnya dengan mencium tangan ayahnya, tangan yang telah menyambut kehadirannya di dunia ini dengan penuh suka cita, tangan yang Insya Allah akan selalu membimbing dirinya menghadapi lika-liku kehidupan.

"Beriman kepada nabi dan rasul merupakan salah satu dari rukun iman kan, Yah?! Tapi kenapa kita hanya ber _shalawat_ kepada nabi Muhammad dan nabi Ibrahim saat duduk _tasyahud_ akhir? Kenapa tidak pada semua nabi?"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Himawari. Pertanyaan yang sama, yang pernah ia lontarkan kepada sang ayah ketika dirinya masih seusia Himawari.

Naruto menghela napas. Walaupun ia masih ingat persis jawaban ayahnya, tapi Naruto masih kurang percaya diri untuk menerangkannya kembali pada Himawari.

"Kau ingin jawaban yang singkat atau yang lebih panjang?" Tentu saja Himawari memilih opsi kedua, selain ingin mendengarkan cerita ayahnya, ia juga ingin berlama-lama dengan sang ayah lantaran beberapa hari ini Naruto selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

 _"_ _As you wish, My Princess."_ Naruto mencolek hidung mungil anaknya sambil tersenyum. "Tapi sebelumnya… Apakah kau tahu arti _shalawat_?"

Himawari memutar bola matanya ke atas– tampak berpikir. " _Shalawat_ artinya kemuliaan atau kesejahteraan," sedikit keraguan masih tersirat di wajahnya, tapi melihat Naruto yang tersenyum lebar, tahu lah ia bahwa jawabannya tepat.

"Sesungguhnya Allah dan para malaikatNya ber _shalawat_ kepada nabi (SAW). Hai orang-orang yang beriman, ber _shalawat_ lah kalian kepada Nabi dan ucapkanlah salam hormat kepadanya." Naruto menyebutkan terjemahan surat Al-Ahzab ayat lima puluh enam.

"Dari ayat tersebut, jelaslah bahwa perintah untuk ber _shalawat_ kepada nabi Muhammad SAW adalah perintah Allah SWT sebagaimana tertera dalam Al-Qur'an. Maka dari itu, umat Muslim selalu mengucapkan salam dan _shalawat_ kepada Nabi Muhammad SAW sebagai wujud penghormatan kita kepada utusan mulia pilihan Allah SWT."

"Allah SWT telah menunjukkan cara yang benar untuk mengenang jasa Rasulullah SAW –utusan pilihanNya– kepada umat manusia dengan cara ber _shalawat_. Berbeda dengan cara kita mengenang jasa pahlawan lain, seperti melukis wajah mereka, membuat patung mereka atau semacamnya. Apa kau mengerti?"

Himawari tak langsung menjawab ayahnya– masih menelaah penjelasan tentang _shalawat_ yang baru saja dipaparkan Naruto sesederhana mungkin, agar putri kecilnya tersebut lebih mudah menyerap pelajaran yang diberikannya.

"Bukankah _shalawat_ sama dengan doa?! Dengan ber _shalawat_ kepada Rasulullah, maksudnya kita juga mendoakan kesejahteraan beliau kan, Yah?"

"Anak Ayah pintar deh!" Naruto mengelus rambut Himawari gemas. Tak menyangka anaknya akan bertanya demikian. Dalam hati ia bersyukur kepada Allah SWT karena telah mengkaruniakan anak-anak yang _sholeh_ kepadanya.

"Itu benar. Dengan ber _shalawat_ , kita juga mendoakan Rasulullah SAW. Kenapa Rasulullah perlu didoakan? Berarti beliau belum selamat, belum masuk surga _dong_! Pasti banyak yang akan berpendapat demikian. Kau pasti pernah berpikir seperti itu kan?!"

Himawari tak sungkan mengiyakan, sebab memang pernah terbersit di pikirannya akan hal tersebut.

"Tanpa _shalawat_ dari kita pun, Rasulullah SAW serta seluruh para nabi dan rasul telah dijamin keselamatannya oleh Allah SWT. Tidak ada keraguan dalam hal itu sebagaimana diterangkan dalam…"

Naruto meraih sebuah buku tebal bersampul kain warna ungu muda dengan hiasan renda-renda kecil yang terletak di rak buku kecil– beberapa senti di atas kepala ranjang Himawari.

"… Al-Qur'an, surat Ghafir ayat lima puluh satu," membuka halaman dimana tertera ayat tersebut lalu memperlihatkannya pada Himawari.

"Sesungguhnya Kami menolong rasul-rasul Kami dan orang-orang yang beriman dalam kehidupan dunia dan pada hari berdirinya saksi-saksi (hari kiamat)." Himawari membaca terjemahan ayat tersebut cukup lantang.

"Tapi…" Himawari menutup kitab sucinya. "Aku masih belum paham kenapa kita harus mendoakan Rasulullah. Allah SWT kan sudah menjamin keselamatan dan pertolongan bagi setiap utusanNya. Seharusnya Rasulullah tidak membutuhkan doa dari kita lagi _dong_ ," tandasnya.

Ucapan Himawari yang agak kritis, menorehkan senyum kebanggaan di wajah maskulin pria bermarga Uzumaki tersebut.

Diusapnya kepala sang anak perlahan. "Bagaimana perasaanmu jika Ayah beritahu kalau Inojin-kun mengirim salam untukmu dan mendoakan kebaikan bagimu?"

Kerutan tipis terbentuk di kening Himawari ketika ayahnya menanyakan hal tersebut, kemudian disusul dengan rona merah jambu yang menghiasi pipi _chubby_ nya.

"Benarkah Inojin-nii mengirim salam untukku?"

Naruto nyaris tergelak mendengar putrinya yang tampak salah tingkah–namun bahagia– ketika ia menyebutkan nama Inojin.

"Wah! Jangan-jangan…" Naruto cepat-cepat mengenyahkan prasangka aneh tentang Himawari dan Inojin dari otaknya.

Belum saatnya Himawari mengenal perkara semacam itu. Dan bila waktunya telah tiba, Hinata yang akan membimbing Himawari karena seorang ibu pastinya lebih memahami perasaan dan jalan pikiran anak gadisnya.

"Itu hanya perumpamaan, Sayang. Tapi Hima-chan senang kan mendengar hal itu?!" Mencubit kedua pipi anaknya dengan gemas.

"Kukira _beneran_ ," keluh Himawari –terlihat sedikit kecewa. "Pastinya senang _dong_ , mendapat salam dan didoakan Inojin-nii."

"Lantas bagaimana Hima-chan akan membalas kebaikan Inojin-kun?"

"Aku juga akan mendoakan kebaikan untuknya. Bukankah doa yang dipanjatkan untuk orang lain akan di _ijabah_ Allah SWT?!"

"Nah… Begitu pula mekanisme ber _shalawat_ kepada Rasulullah SAW!" seru Naruto. Himawari menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan yang mengindikasikan kalau ia belum mengerti maksud perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Seandainya kita rajin mengirim salam dan _shalawat_ kepada Rasulullah, tentu saja beliau yang dikirimi salam dan doa akan merasa gembira _dong_. Seperti halnya Hima-chan yang senang karena Inojin-kun mengirim salam dan berdoa untukmu."

"Sebagai balasannya… Hima-chan akan mendoakan kebaikan pula untuk Inojin-kun. Atas kehendak Allah, Rasulullah SAW pun demikian. Beliau akan mendoakan umatnya yang senantiasa berdoa untuknya dengan mengucapkan _shalawat_."

"Bayangkan… Utusan Allah yang paling mulia dan yang dicintai Allah SWT, mendoakan kebaikan bagi kita. Bukankah itu sangat keren?!"

Bola mata Himawari melebar beberapa saat, mulutnya membuka– terpana dengan penjelasan sang ayah yang dituturkan dengan menggebu-gebu, hingga mampu menggetarkan sanubari dan menciptakan perasaan asing yang begitu hebat, yang belum pernah dirasakan Himawari sebelumnya.

"Dan jangan pernah lupa bahwa makna _shalawat_ dari Allah SWT berarti memberi rahmat, _shalawat_ dari malaikat berarti memohonkan ampunan dan _shalawat_ dari orang _mu'min_ artinya berdoa agar diberi rahmat."

"Itulah mengapa Allah SWT menyuruh kita ber _shalawat_ kepada Rasulullah SAW, bukan untuk beliau tapi untuk diri kita sendiri agar memperoleh rahmat dan ampunan dari Allah _Ta'alaa_."

"Masya Allah… Iya, Yah! Keren banget! Mulai sekarang, aku akan rajin ber _shalawat_!" Mengangkat tangannya ke atas sebagai ungkapan kegembiraannya karena mendapat pelajaran yang begitu berharga tentang _shalawat_.

"Masya Allah… _Alhamdulillah_ ," ucap Naruto sembari mengusap buliran airmata yang terbit di pelupuk matanya lantaran merasa sangat terharu.

Setiap kali bertutur tentang Rasulullah SAW, Naruto tak pernah bisa menahan rasa rindu yang berkecamuk di hatinya.

Ia hanya bisa berdoa kepada Allah SWT agar keluarga dan orang-orang terdekatnya juga bisa merasakan kerinduan dan kecintaan kepada sang utusan mulia seperti dirinya.

" _Wahai yang jauh dariku dan tempatnya di lubuk hati yang terdalam. Jawablah wahai saudaraku, seruan sang utusan mulia yang memenuhi segala penjuru. Jawablah seruan kerinduan ini, wahai kekasih hati._

 _Rintihan api kerinduan telah menyelimuti lubuk hatiku. Maka lewatkanlah keindahan dan kelembutanmu saat umatmu tenggelam dalam kelupaan lintasan keindahan dan kemuliaanmu yang membuat berlinangnya airmata_."

Bait-bait indah karangan seorang _warosatul anbiya_ , kembali terlintas dalam ingatan Naruto. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak mendengar syair nan syahdu tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan Nabi Ibrahim, Yah?"

Celetukan Himawari menghentakkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Menatap sang anak penuh keharuan seraya membelai pipinya penuh kasih sayang.

"Coba bacakan surat An-Nisaa ayat seratus dua puluh lima," katanya pada Himawari.

Paham dengan perintah ayahnya, Himawari membuka halaman daftar isi di lembaran paling akhir, mengarahkan telunjuknya – mencari surat An-Nisaa.

Tak sampai semenit, ia sudah menemukan halaman yang tercantum ayat yang dimaksud Naruto, lalu membacanya.

"Dan siapakah yang lebih baik agamanya daripada orang yang dengan _ikhlas_ tunduk kepada Allah, sedang ia mengerjakan kebaikan, dan mengikuti agama Ibrahim yang lurus? Dan Allah mengambil Ibrahim menjadi kesayanganNya."

"Nabi Ibrahim _alaihi salam_ menjadi kesayangan Allah SWT karena sifat _tawakal_ nya yang sangat luar biasa. Rasulullah SAW bertemu dengan beliau di langit ke tujuh, langit tertinggi yang berdekatan dengan Sang Khalik, sebelum Rasulullah menuju _Sidratul Muntaha_ ," tutur Naruto.

"Menjalankan semua perintah Allah dan menjauhi laranganNya. Tak gentar saat raja Namrud membakar dirinya karena ia yakin bahwa Allah akan melindunginya dan rela menyembelih anaknya demi menuruti perintah Allah. Padahal beliau telah menanti kelahiran putranya tersebut bertahun-tahun lamanya." Himawari menyimak penjelasan ayahnya.

"Itulah salah satu teladan luhur yang dicontohkan nabi Ibrahim _alaihi salam_ kepada kita. Allah SWT pun telah memerintahkan Rasulullah SAW untuk mengikuti _millah_ (ajaran) nabi Ibrahim _alaihi salam_ untuk menyembah hanya kepada Allah SWT."

Tatapan Himawari berbinar cerah mendengar kisah tentang nabi Ibrahim yang dituturkan ayahnya. Tadinya ia hanya menganggap kisah dua puluh lima nabi dan rasul sebagai cerita pengantar tidur semata.

Nyatanya… Banyak sekali hikmah yang bisa dipetik dan dijadikan teladan bagi manusia untuk mencapai ke _ridha_ an Allah SWT.

Masya Allah… Sesungguhnya para nabi dan rasul merupakan manusia-manusia pilihan Sang Illahi yang tak diragukan lagi keimanan dan ke _taqwa_ annya.

"Nabi Ibrahim _alaihi salam_ juga memiliki gelar sebagai bapak para nabi karena nabi-nabi setelahnya, termasuk Rasulullah SAW adalah keturunannya. Keluarga Nabi Ibrahim disebut sebagai keluarga yang mulia –seperti halnya keluarga Imran yang juga masih memiliki hubungan dekat dengan keluarga nabi Ibrahim," lanjut sang ayah.

"Rasulullah mengajarkan kepada kita untuk berdoa yang singkat, namun maknanya luas dan menyeluruh. Itulah mengapa… Kita cukup ber _shalawat_ kepada nabi Muhammad SAW dan nabi Ibrahim _alaihi salam_ saat _tasyahud_ akhir. Sebab telah mencakup semua nabi dan rasul." Naruto menutup penjelasannya.

"Masya Allah…" Naruto dan Himawari serentak mengucapkan pujian atas kekaguman yang tak terperi kepada Tuhan mereka yang telah mengutus manusia-manusia pilihanNya ke muka bumi untuk membimbing umat manusia meraih ke _ridha_ anNya.

Berawal dari membantu menghafal nama nabi dan rasul, Himawari malah mendapat hikmah dan pelajaran yang berharga dari sang ayah. Hatinya pun tergerak untuk lebih mengenal sosok Rasulullah SAW dan seluruh nabi dan rasul.

"Penjelasan Ayah bagus sekali! Keren! Kenapa Ayah tak menjadi guru saja?!"

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau Hima-chan menyukainya. Ayah pikir… Hima-chan akan bosan mendengarnya." Terlihat kelegaan luar biasa di wajah Naruto.

Beberapa orang ada yang keberatan mendengarkan pidato religinya karena terkesan menggurui. Maka dari itu… Ia sangat bersyukur Himawari menganggapnya keren.

"Aku tidak akan marah kok kalau Ayah pulang terlambat lagi." Himawari meraih tangan Naruto, meregangkan jari-jemari yang kekar itu sesaat, lalu menempelkannya di pipi.

"Asalkan Ayah selalu bercerita seperti ini sebagai gantinya," mengukir senyum riang yang mampu menggugah hati siapa pun– khususnya sang ayah yang kini mendekapnya erat.

"Terima kasih, Ayah."

Dikecupnya kening sang anak. "Sama-sama, Sayang."

Naruto melirik weker di atas nakas yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Himawari menguap sejenak, mengucek matanya yang mulai terasa berat akibat rasa kantuk yang melanda.

"Sudah waktunya tidur," ujar Naruto pada gadis kecilnya. Himawari mengangguk pelan, menyerahkan kitab suci pada sang ayah lalu berbaring di tempat tidur.

Naruto menaruh kembali Al-Qur'an tersebut ke tempatnya. "Hima-chan sudah shalat _Isya_ kan?!"

"Sudah, Yah. Tadi Kakak yang menjadi imamnya," jawab Himawari sembari mengatur posisi kepalanya di bantal agar lebih nyaman.

" _Alhamdulillah_ … Sebelum tidur, maukah kau mendengar pesan Ayah?" Naruto mengerling seraya menarik selimut Himawari sebatas leher anak itu, memastikan Himawari tidak kedinginan karena hujan mulai turun.

"MAUUU!" Seketika wajah Himawari bersinar kembali.

"Baiklah!" Naruto tersenyum melihat semangat anaknya yang belum surut.

"Putri kecil Ayah yang manis…" Digenggamnya tangan Himawari.

"Hendaklah kau selalu mengucapkan _shallahuallaihi wassalaam_ setiap kali nama nabi Muhammad diperdengarkan, begitu pula saat kau akan menyebut nama beliau. Dan jangan lupa mengucapkan _alaihi salam_ untuk nabi dan rasul Allah lainnya serta untuk para malaikat Allah." Himawari mendengarkan nasihat ayahnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Selain sebagai wujud rasa hormat dan terima kasih atas jasa-jasa mereka yang telah mengajarkan kepada kita untuk menyembah Allah SWT, hal itu juga sebagai salah satu etika yang terpuji karena biar bagaimana pun… Para nabi dan rasul memiliki derajat khusus di sisi Allah SWT. Kau mengerti?"

Himawari langsung mengangguk paham. Masya Allah… Bertambah lagi pelajaran tentang para nabi dan rasul Allah SWT yang begitu mulia. _Alhamdulillah_.

"Sekarang… Tidurlah putri kesayangan Ayah…" Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidur. "Semoga Allah menjagamu hingga esok hari. Aamiin," mencium kening Himawari lalu memadamkan lampu.

" _Jazakallah khairan katsir_ … Ayah."

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _A/N :_** Lagu 25 Rasul adalah milik grup nasyid Raihan. Syair dalam ingatan Naruto merupakan petikan qasidah Huwannur karangan Al Habib Ali Al Habsyi. Semoga Allah SWT senantiasa melimpahkan keberkahan kepada mereka semua. Aamiinn.

Warosatul Anbiya artinya pewaris para nabi (dalam hal ini adalah ulama). Maksudnya bahwa para ulama sejatinya adalah penerus ajaran nabi-nabi Allah terdahulu yang mengajarkan untuk menyembah hanya kepada Allah SWT. Bukan sebagai pengganti nabi.

Rasulullah SAW bertemu dengan nabi Ibrahim (as) di langit ke tujuh saat peristiwa Isra Mi'raj sebagaimana tercantum dalam Shahih Muslim No.234 Kitab Iman, bab Isra Rasulullah ke langit.

Rasulullah SAW diperintahkan Allah untuk mengikuti ajaran nabi Ibrahim (as) seperti termaktub dalam Al-Qur'an surat An-Nahl ayat 123.

Penjelasan tentang keistimewaan keluarga nabi Ibrahim (as) dan keluarga Imran tertera dalam Al-Qur'an surat Ali Imran ayat 33. Pesan Naruto untuk Himawari berdasar pada Al-Qur'an surat An-Nur ayat 63.

Allah SWT juga bershalawat kepada nabi dan rasul lainnya (QS. Ash-Shaaffaat 180-183).

Nabi Nuh (QS. Ash-Shaaffaat 78-79).

Nabi Ibrahim (QS. Ash-Shaaffaat 108-109).

Nabi Musa dan nabi Harun (QS. Ash-Shaaffaat 119-120).

Nabi Ilyas (QS. Ash-Shaaffaat 129-130).

Nabi Yahya (QS. Maryam 12-15).

Nabi Isa (QS. Maryam 30-33).

Maap kalo kepanjangan penjelasannya. Hehehe. Salah satu 'tantangan' menulis fic Islami adalah sumber informasinya *sigh*. Fic ini pun sempet dirombak total karna sumber terdahulu meragukan.

Semoga yang ini bisa memuaskan reader sekalian dengan sumber-sumber yang jelas dan bisa dipercaya. Feel free to critic and review. Thanks anyway :)

The last but not least…

Semoga shalawat serta salam senantiasa tercurah limpah kepada Rasulullah SAW yang mulia, kepada keluarga, sahabat, penerus ajaran beliau, penegak sunnah beliau dan semua yang mencintai Muhammad Rasulullah Shallahuallaihi wassalaam (semoga kita semua termasuk di dalamnya) Aaminn yaa Rabbal alaamiin :)

Allahumma shalli 'alaa sayyidina Muhammad, wa 'alaa aali sayyidina Muhammad.


End file.
